One Day
by chokawaii
Summary: A KibaHina story. Genre: RomanceTragedy When Hinata is summoned by the Hokage for a dangerous mission alone, will Kiba seriously let her? Or will he tag along for the adventure? sorry but the title is mixed with the beginning of the story. just ignore it.
1. Chapter 1

One Day Hinata was sitting on the very same swing Naruto would go to to think. She sat and began to think of the many things that had happened in her life. But mostly, of that one day. The one day the universe fell on top of her. The one day the whole world seemed to be in total chaos. The one day she had finally caught up with reality. That ONE day...

"Heya Hinata!" Kiba smiled. "Oh...hey...um...Kiba." Hinata replied, turning red, fiddling with her fingers. "Where ya headed?" Kiba asked, trailing along beside her. "Oh...uhh..Neji summoned me." She answered. KIba growled, "That low life scum I'll teach HIM a thing or two!" He snarled, rolling up his sleeves. "No! Please! Kiba...he's...ok." HInata defended. "But he said ALL those terrible things about you! About how you ran away from yourself, and that you were a coward and"  
"Kiba...please." She pleaded, "Just...stay calm... can you do that? ...For me?" Kiba blushed, unrolling his sleeves, "Ok...for you." He said, playfully punching her shoulder.  
Hinata smiled at him and started to walk ahead, giggling. KIba ran after her, "Aw! C'mon! Wait for me!!!" He shouted, laughing.

When they arrived at Neji's, they noticed Neji, waiting patiently at the front gate, "We need to talk." He said, pulling Hinata inside. He stopped abruptly after noticing Kiba, "I told you to come alone Hinata. These are serious matters." "I'm sorry Neji..." Hinata said, disgracefully lowering her head. Kiba walked in front of her, "Hey! Lay off! I just wanted to tag along!" Neji stepped forward angrily, " Well then tag AWAY. I said these were serious matters and can not be heard of by anyone other than Hinata." Kiba growled, "NO. What's so important that I can't hear?" Neji glared at him, "You can NOT come in." "Please Kiba... Just wait outside." Kiba turned, "Alright Hinata. I'll wait out here"  
"Come on then Hinata. We have much to do." Neji said, pulling her away again.  
Kiba waved, "I'll be here waiting Hinata! Don't make me stay here too long!" He laughed.

"Now then. Hinata?" Neji asked.  
"Yes...Neji?" She replied.  
"The Hokage wishes for an appearance with you. I'll take you to him right away"  
"When"  
"Now." Neji answered, pushing Hinata into the door.  
"Ah, there you are Hinata." The Hokage stated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaanywho...hey peoples! I see you've made it to the second chappie! Thanx a bunch for actually being interested in my story. greatly appreciated. well sorry, but my mind just blanked on the last chappie soo i'll say what i forgot to say back there: R&R! I hope you guys liked it and continue to read it. ...that's it. sooo have "fun" reading!

CH. 2

Hinata was walking out of the Hokage's building, wide-eyed. Afraid. She never felt like this before.  
Truly afraid. REAL fear. Kiba rushed to her, " Wha-what is it Hinata?!" He asked, holding her hand.  
"The Hokage needs me to go on a mission." Kiba scoffed, "Well that's not too bad." He replied, "...there's more huh"  
HInata nodded, "He wants me to go on this mission...alone." She answered, her whole body quivering with fear. Kiba wrapped an arm around her, making her feel safe and secure, "I'll come with you." Hinata's eyes began to water, "But he said I had to go alone..." "He won't mind if we BEND the rules a little..." He snickered.  
"But we have to respect the Hokage's demands..." Hinata argued.  
"Well I'm not going with you...I'm just going where you're going." He smirked.  
Hinata smiled, "I guess that's fine"  
"So what's the mission?" He asked. Hinata stared at the ground, " WE have to stop Orochimaru." KIba stepped back, surprised, "What"  
"Orochimaru has gained control over Sasuke and we have to stop him...well...both of them." Kiba crossed his arms, "What's the whole urgency about it then?" Hinata replied in a cold voice, "They're going to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village." Kiba rolled his eyes, "So what else is new? Orochimaru has been trying that FOREVER. Why's it sooooo important now?" "I didn't finish Kiba..." Hinata replied, her tone filled with dread, "They're going to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village...with MY help." 


End file.
